1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for characterizing silicon-germanium areas obtained by epitaxial growth on portions of a single-crystal silicon substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There exists a growing tendency in microelectronics to use areas of a silicon-germanium heterocrystal (Si.sub.x Ge.sub.1-) obtained by epitaxial growth on surface portions of a silicon substrate, the other portions of which are masked. Such Si.sub.x Ge.sub.1-x areas are used, in particular, as a base for bipolar transistors to obtain improved speed characteristics and provide devices with good radiofrequency performance.